


Свободный полет

by blue_blitz



Category: Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Light Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_blitz/pseuds/blue_blitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарретт не смотрит на нее как на женщину. Он вообще почти не смотрит на женщин – не так, как обычный мужчина, провожающий взглядом хорошенькую леди. Его не волнует ни тонкая талия, затянутая в корсет, ни скрытая под шелком и бархатом грудь, ни стройные ноги в кружеве чулок. Только дамские серьги или колье, если, конечно, они стоят того, чтобы их украсть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Свободный полет

**Author's Note:**

> я не шиппер этой пары, так вышло, потому что Эрин внезапно схватила меня за яйца и не отпускала. Простите.  
> музыкальное сопровождение: La Roux - Let Me Down Gently  
> http://pleer.com/tracks/10761050V8JZ

«Turn me into someone good, that’s what I really need.  
Tell me that I’m someone good so we’re not so far apart».

 

***

  
Из всех проблем Эрин лишь одна терзает ее неразрешимостью.  
  
Гарретт не смотрит на нее как на женщину. Он вообще почти не смотрит на женщин – не так, как обычный мужчина, провожающий взглядом хорошенькую леди. Его не волнует ни тонкая талия, затянутая в корсет, ни скрытая под шелком и бархатом грудь, ни стройные ноги в кружеве чулок. Только дамские серьги или колье, если, конечно, они стоят того, чтобы их украсть.   
  
Эрин с содроганием вспоминает жизнь у Мадам Сяо-Сяо и вызывавших отвращение клиентов, регулярно навещавших ее помпезное заведение. Вино и опиум обнажали их истинные лица: превращали в вожделеющих свиней, и эти грязные, развратные натуры было не спрятать ни под одной из украшенных перьями и камнями масок. Она бы лучше умерла от мора и голода под мостом в Риверсайде, но никогда не позволила бы ни одному из них дотронуться до себя.   
  
В такие моменты отсутствие у Гарретта привычного мужского интереса кажется ей одним из его многочисленных достоинств. Его занимают другие вещи, компенсирующие ему подавленное плотское желание: он крадет и получает от этого ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие. Ничто не приводит его в восторг так, как сверкающее лазуритами кольцо с почерком именитого мастера Серенди, найденное в чужом тайнике, или почерневший от городской копоти браслет с бронзовой головой, Рорк знает как оказавшийся в канализации.   
  
Но вопреки здравому смыслу Эрин ловит себя на мысли, что именно этим холодный к любовным утехам мастер-вор привлекает ее еще сильней.  
  
Чем больше времени они проводят вместе, тем очевиднее для Эрин, что женщина Гарретту не нужна - он с трепетом влюбленного юноши бережно ухаживает за своими трофеями: чистит, полирует и смахивает с них пыль. И она ревнует его к проклятым блестяшкам, как ревнует мужа к любовнице обманутая его неверностью жена. Завидует бездушным кускам драгоценного металла, ведь они знают чуткое прикосновение его умелых, заботливых рук.  
  
Она десятки раз рисовала их волнующие и плавные линии по памяти на белых листах и в своем воображении: аккуратные узкие кисти и длинные гибкие пальцы. Они и сами бы стали отличным трофеем - идеальные главные инструменты лучшего в мире вора.  
  
В фантазиях Эрин, достойных самого искушенного «лепестка» в Доме Цветов, Гарретт хуже Трикстера – равнодушный днем, он с неутолимой и неизвестной ему самому страстью мучает ее в темное время суток: черной тенью просачивается в беспокойные сны и задерживается в них до утра. В них он доводит ее до исступления, и, просыпаясь в лихорадке, со стоном, стыдливо горящими щеками и судорожно зажатым между бедер одеялом, она надеется лишь на то, что мирно дремлющий рядом вор ни о чем не узнал.   
  
Условно он занимает правую половину кровати и обычно спит почти на самом краю. Иногда хмурится и вздрагивает, сжимая пальцы в кулак, словно держит в них очередную ценную находку, которую нельзя упускать.   
  
Она вглядывается в полумрак, не в силах с уверенностью определить, забылся ли Гарретт чарами Морфея, и слушает звуки очередной ночи. Сегодня ей кажется, что ветхий механизм в Часовой Башне скрипит громче обычного, а задувающий в щели и гуляющий по убежищу сквозняком ледяной ветер тихо скулит, точно бродячая собака.  
  
Огонь в очаге давно погас, и Эрин продрогла. Придвинувшись ближе, она вплотную прижимается к вору. Гарретт бодрствует - это ясно по тому, как мгновенно напрягается его тело.   
  
\- Мне холодно, - шепотом оправдывается Эрин, и ее дыхание щекочет Гарретту шею. Он молчит, и к ее удивлению не отстраняется и не спешит оттолкнуть.   
  
Эрин верит, будто для Гарретта она сплошное разочарование и комок оголенных нервов. Гарретт же думает, что обидел ее своей резкостью достаточное количество раз, чтобы чувствовать себя виноватым. В конце концов, кроме скупой близости соприкасающихся под одним одеялом тел ему больше нечего ей предложить, так почему бы не позволить ей взять у него немного тепла?  
  
Но только дерзкой девчонке этого мало. Ее прохладная маленькая ладонь ложится ему на грудь, медлит, сначала несмело оглаживает крепкий торс, а после бесстыдно скользит вниз под плотную ткань покрывала, заставляя Гарретта забыть, как дышать. От возбуждения в животе у Эрин горячо, как от проглоченного раскаленного угля.  
  
\- Это большая ошибка, Эрин, - Гарретт перехватывает ее худое запястье, предотвращая то, о чем они оба будут жалеть, когда на горизонте задребезжит рассвет.   
  
\- Вся моя жизнь – ошибка, – огрызается воровка. - Я уже не ребенок, Гарретт.  
  
От злых слез щиплет глаза, а пальцы не слушаются, когда резко вскочившая с постели Эрин наспех пытается одеться. Он отверг ее, и эта рана затянется не скоро.  
  
\- Дело вовсе не в этом, - мастер-вор срывается на глухой рык, раздраженный девичьей упрямостью.  
  
Эрин тянет к нему, и это легко объяснить. Когда она, как выпавший из гнезда птенец, не умела выживать и безнаказанно красть на улицах Города, Гарретт счел их судьбы похожими и стал ее наставником. Он, знакомый с тяготами сиротской жизни, по-братски делил с ней свой кусок хлеба и тарелку с баландой, учил и опекал ее как родитель, поступившись своими принципами и пренебрегая привычным и комфортным ему отшельничеством.   
  
Теперь она расцвела, гордо расправив черные крылья, и он готов ее отпустить, но, даже будучи своевольной, Эрин не спешила от него уходить. Ей больше не нужен ментор, а другую роль Гарретт, увы, считает для себя неуместной. Ему стоило предвидеть, что однажды она взглянет на него совершенно иначе, а он не будет к этому готов.  
  
\- Что, недостаточно хороша для тебя? – щелкнув языком, усмехается Эрин. В ее глазах и позе откровенный вызов, но чтобы не подливать масла в огонь, Гарретт не собирается его принимать.  
  
Эрин по-своему прекрасна, и он не может этого отрицать. Она схватывает все налету. Она молода и бесстрашна. А вместе с тем импульсивна и неосторожна. В глубине души он боится, что когда-нибудь Эрин себе навредит, и он не сумеет ее уберечь.  
  
\- Лучше бы я сороку себе завел, - негромко цедит сквозь зубы Гарретт и трет налившиеся тяжестью веки. - Останься, ты сама не своя. Куда ты пойдешь?  
  
\- Не пропаду, - настежь распахнув ставни, Эрин запрыгивает на подоконник изящной черной кошкой и сливается с уличной темнотой, оставляя Гарретта в одиночестве на целых три дня.  
  
  
Снедаемый совестью и беспокойством, он застает ее под "Хромым Бурриком" у Бассо. Эрин цела и невредима, и от обиды безразлична к его появлению. Скупщик отсчитывает ей долю за серебряный флакон духов, ожерелье из изумрудов и гребень из слоновой кости с агатом, украденные из спальни каких-то богачей в Дэйпорте. Стражи там полно: и на улицах, и в домах у дэйпортских господ, а патруль не зевает как тот, что у них в Стоунмаркете. Гарретт и думать не хочет о том, как сильно юная воровка рисковала, пробравшись туда одна.  
  
\- А, Гарретт, - отвлекаясь от монет, хрипит Бассо. - Порадуешь меня так же, как и твоя подружка?  
  
Он заходится своим чахоточным смехом, переходящим в приступ кашля, и, прочистив горло, раздосадованно бьет кулаком о стол.  
  
\- Проклятье, кажется, я сбился со счета.  
  
\- Еще тридцать золотых, Бассо, - подсказывает Гарретт, бросая беглый взгляд на нервничающую из-за нерасторопности скупщика Эрин.   
  
Поджав губы, она скрещивает руки на груди, будто защищаясь от внимательных глаз мастера-вора, а получив свой пай, наконец, решается с ним заговорить:   
  
\- Я нашла себе убежище. Заброшенная мельница в Южном квартале - я буду там.  
  
Гарретт одобрительно кивает и делает шаг в сторону, позволяя Эрин уйти. На душе не то облегчение, не то пустота: взращенная им черная птица, наконец, вспорхнула с его руки, ее ждет свободный полет.  
  
\- Она что, опять не в духе? За этой девчонкой лучше присматривать, Гарретт, я тебе говорю, - замечает Бассо, убирая добычу в сейф.  
  
\- Не пропадет, - вспоминает Гарретт брошенные Эрин сгоряча в ту решающую для них ночь слова и думает, что сделает для этого все возможное.


End file.
